Jugo
'''Jugo '''is a shinobi from an unknown clan who now resides in Konohagakure after the Fourth Shinobi World War and is a member of Team Taka. Background Physical Appearance Jugo is a tall, muscular young man who has spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and a usually calm disposition. However, when affected by his murderous side, his skin turns dark, his irides becomes a pale yellow colour while his sclerae turns black, and he grows various weapons and appendages to suit his battle combat situation, as well as having a deranged look. Jūgo has a bracket-shaped symbol on his left palm. When Jugo was first introduced, he wore a pale blue shirt and pale green shorts. Later when Tamaki tried to find him some clothes, he wore black pants, a tan shirt and brown sandals. Personality While Jugo initially appeared quite bloodthirsty, Karin Uzumaki noted that this was only common behaviour when he was enraged; Jūgo himself didn't want to kill anyone and in reality he is a very gentle person. His fits of rage are random and uncontrollable, and thus are the reason why he willingly chooses to remain confined where he won't bring harm to anyone. However, he is willing to unleash his psychotic side in battle, as it enhances his fighting capabilities. The only reason he agreed to go with Sasuke is because he views Sasuke as the only person capable of preventing him from killing people while enraged, by the means of killer intent or the Sharingan. He thinks of Sasuke as his "cage". Before Sasuke, it was Kimimaro who kept Jūgo in check, and as Kimimaro was the only person Jugo came into any contact with, the two grew close. After hearing that Kimimaro sacrificed his life to deliver Sasuke to Orochimaru, Jugo believes that Kimimaro's spirit continues to live on in Sasuke, and thus is completely loyal to him, even after Taka had been disbanded, and Sasuke left them in the Land of Iron, Jugo made his way back to Sasuke and matter-of-factly noted when asked, that his place was beside Sasuke as his shield. History Powers and Abilities Sage Transformation *Sage Transformation - Like other members of his clan, Jugo possesses the ability known as Sage Transformation which allows him to use the natural energy he absorbs to transform his body at will. He can change what form he takes almost instantly and can isolate the transformation to specific parts of his body. Also due to this, Jūgo's possesses massive reserves of powerful chakra. However, because he absorbs natural energy constantly, he and his clansmen are prey to sporadic and involuntary surges of rage. As a result, Jugo has changed his body into a number of forms. At his debut, he changed his left arm into a piston-like ram to increase his punching power, and then altered it into a massive axe blade to counter Suigetsu's sword. While Taka was fighting Killer Bee, Jugo formed a set of arm-boosters to both throw his team-mates a large distance and to produce stronger punches. He also created another set of boosters on his back to increase his speed in order to avoid a Lightning Release: Lariat at the last second from a Version 1 Killer Bee. Jugo is also capable of extending his arms to great lengths to catch targets several feet away from him. Aside from his shape-shifting powers, Jugo's physical abilities, such as his speed, strength, endurance, resiliency, and durability are also enhanced in proportion to the level of the transformation. Ninjutsu Prowress *Ninjutsu Practitioner Physical Prowess * Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Taka Enemies * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Team Taka Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Minor Characters Category:Power Type Characters Category:Genin Category:Heroes Alliance Elite Officers